Ending Crown
by Long Fangs
Summary: Eve Summers is the only person to ever hold the Crown of Exodia card. kaiba wants it and he'll do anything to take it from her. in the end will she be able to keep the card and save him from the unknown even if it means her life? R
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH.  
  
FANGS: HI FANGS: on with the story.  
  
Chapter one: New Girl  
  
It was a rainy day; the streets were flooding with rainwater. Everyone was groaning at the pouring rain coming down at the town. Kaiba sat at the end of classroom creating another power point for his company, while trying to drown out the voices of the many disappointed students.  
  
"Why did it have to be today?! I wanna go out side" wined Joey with is cute puppy face.  
  
" Joey you know that you can go another day and look how hard it's raining I think a thunder storm is coming" Yu-Gi replied in a parental manner. Yu- Gi had always been clam but, today seemed different, something was coming and he could feel it. ' Something is coming and I can feel it, my whole body is getting the willies.' Then thunder came BOOM! CRASH! Tea screamed as the lights went out in the whole school. 'oh' thought Yu-Gi. Then the teacher came in.  
  
" Well, class that was interesting scene, boy Miss Gardner I think I need to see the doctor after your scream" Tea blushed.  
  
"Now, I have a surprise for you all! A new student!" everyone was in  
total silence. * cricket* * cricket*  
  
"I see everyone is surprised.eh." sighed the teacher. Then the new student came in just as the sky lit up with lighting. The girl had straight jet- black hair that went down to her pelvis, she had dark bloody red lips (it looked like she had fresh blood on her lips), and her eyes had long red eyelashes over her dead emerald green eyes. Joey whimpered as his eyes roamed over her perfect curves, her shoulder, her hips, her long thin legs, and her chest. She wore black blouse, with her short black leather mini skirt that matched with her black high-healed sandals. All of the boys, except kaiba, drooled at her dead beauty (Yu-Gi's nose was bleeding along with some other guy). The girls on the other had felt chills running up their spines.  
  
"Um. what is everyone looking at?" she said in a cold/clam voice. Kaiba looked up, smirked ' another fool to beat in duel monsters, if she can play.'  
  
"Uh. class this is Eve Summers, she came from Ashville, North Carolina which was founded by Sir Walter Raleigh, well. um say hi."  
  
"Hi" two people said in a monotone voice.  
  
"Um, hi to you to."  
  
"Eve why don't you sit besides Mr. Kaiba? Mr. Kaiba put Away your'.uh . Mr. Kaiba put Away your PC"  
  
She sat down next to him but not before she brushed her sent under his nose as she walked by.  
  
So did you like it? Review. I wonder what is goanna happen next between those to. 


	2. Chaptor 2

Disclaimer: I DON'T own Yu-Gi-Oh.so don't bug me about it! It's bad enough I don't own it! So don't rub it into my face.but I do own Eve Summers  
  
Fangs: hey again.well, I think that I'm very short. to short !my friend that is a year younger is 3 inches taller.well, enough of that I feel worse after that. Mello (the good person inside my head): Oh, don't worry about it! Yello (the bad side): Yeah sure, I mean look at the girl! She's a frik'n dwarf! Fangs: Hey! That's mean! You shit ball! Yello : I thought her that word * smirk * your stupid to- BONK! CRASH! YANK! KICK! Y: BITCH! M: AHHHHH! Y+F are very quite. M: Well, now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2 Class  
  
Kaiba, who was already beginning to pass out due to her scent, felt his nerves tense up. There was some thing about this girl that made him tense. He took another whiff of her strong scent and decided to use his mouth to breathe instead. It wasn't that she stunk or anything like it, but she smelled like strong chocolate (have any of you had a very sweet type of sugar candy well, times that by 1000 and you'll know how sweet it was.)  
  
"Excuse me Kaiba, but.um. can I borrow a pencil?" Eve coldly asked. Kaiba liked her voice it was colder than his voice. Some how he liked cold hearted thing, all and Mokuba he was different, so young and so alive.  
  
"Hello? Well, can I?" this time, he sensed her feeling aggravated. He handed a pencil to her. She took the pencil, and lighting flashed. She tapped the pencil; thunder came. Tap, FLASH, tap, BOOM, tap, FLASH, tap, BOOM, tap (you get the drill). Soon everyone got her rhythm, and they began to star at the uncanny sight. They looked at the girl her eyes were dead, dead green. Eve began to notice that everyone one was starring at her, so she put down the pencil. A couple of min. later she began to tap her fingers on the table. Her taping sounded like the rain.  
  
Class was quite the 45-min., no talked or even moved. They were to busy being entranced by the odd sight of the taps and the weather (the teacher even had the whole a free reading day, instead of Language Arts). The rain continued to drop, it seemed endless. As the day went on the rain grew harder. Everyone looked out past the window to see if there was anyone out there stupid enough to walk through the washed out landscape. They counted 3 people and 15 car. Some fell asleep, hoping to find bliss in their dreams. Even the teacher counted along with the half of the class who were awake, he didn't bother to wake the others up.  
  
Second period was Science (the teachers came to the classes instead of the students going to the classes). Since the school still had sudden power failure she decided to do the experiment the next day. Instead she talked about her favorite subject, the supernatural (she also hosted a game/quiz for a grade). She assigned groups of 2 like the lab. Joey & Y-gi, Tristen & Tea, Mello & Yello, Kaiba & Eve, Fangs & Fangs (not a good person during competition.)  
  
So did you like it? Review. 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh doesn't belong to me. does word pains me. damn .* weep *  
  
Well, I was in a bug this week. stupid worm . no, not me!!! My computer.. I feel as if I was apart of the computer.except she runs on electricity.  
  
Fangs: HEY! I'M BACK. I HATE SCHOOL. OH, I'M STILL ON CAPS. OH, WELL I'LL FIX IT LATER!! HEY I'M YELING OH, BOI I'M LOUD (YOUR ALWAYS LOUD.) WELL, MELLO AND YELLO ARE SLEEPING. HEH. THEY ARE STUPID. SLEEP ISN'T FOR REAL WOMEN. LETS DROWN THEM . HEH..  
  
(TRYING TO DROWN THEM. STILL TRYING TO GET THEM OUT OF BED.)  
  
FANGS: WELL, NOW I KNOW WERE THE CREAM FILLED DONUTS WENT. MELLO . WELL, I'M AFRAID TO TOUCH YELLO.. SHE SMELLS....  
  
Chapter 3. The quiz.  
  
" Kaiba and Eve, for 100 points, Blank ____ will make a Vampire die, this is not a stake."  
  
" Sunlight." Eve answered smirking. The teacher was amazed by how fast she answered the question.  
  
" Joey, for 50 points, what do you call a half fish half human?"  
  
" Daaaa, a mutant??" Joey guessed.  
  
" NO! Joey, it's a mermaid!" the teacher was infuriated by his stupidity.  
  
"Fangs, for 100, what happens when a person brings around garlic?"  
  
" YO! Dude how am I suppose to know, all I know is that you need garlic to scare away vampires, so don't ask me right now about cooking!"  
  
"Uh."  
  
"Mello, for 300, what happens when a mermaid when it has not been in the ocean for 7 days?"  
  
"It turn into dust, green dust, like my body glitter, bur my body glitter is shinny and purple."  
  
" Uh. um." the teacher ungracefully uttered.  
  
2 HOURS LATER  
  
THE SCORES:  
  
Kaiba and Eve - 670  
  
Tristen and Tea - 460  
  
Joey and Yu-gi - 570 Mello and Yello - 380  
  
Fangs - 40  
  
Everyone was very pleased by his or her score except Fangs, but she doesn't matter. ( I'm casting my self off) Kaiba looked at Eve and sighed 'there is something different from her, she'd not beautiful, but she's surprising. I believe I have herd her name before, could she be the on who own the key to the original Exodia? The one Pegasus gave away for helping him?'  
  
Hey how did you like it? Next chapter.. Kaiba and Eve .. Something is going on.he-he-he I'm sooo mean to Kaibagirl333 I think she changed her screen name. review 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh does not belong to me . I don't like to write this.  
  
Fangs: YO! Sup! Dude! Mello: . Yeloo: . Fangs: on with the story.  
  
Chapter 4 a little closer  
  
Kaiba, who was late for his meeting, ran in the rain to his limo. School was over, but the rains seem to not abate. He was going to fire his Limo driver as he walk towards the ride. As the rain splashed on to his pant legs he noticed that Eve was only walking. She had no umbrella, it was just Eve. He gazed at her as she slowly walked toward him. When she reached him she asked him what was the way to Mi Mix's Golden Café. He though 'perfect chance to persuade her into giving him her Exodia, she doesn't even know how to use the card.'  
  
"Kaiba, Can you tell me, or are you tone deaf?"  
  
"It's on the other side of domino, do have Exodia?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"."  
  
Kaiba and Eve rode in silence in the back of the Limo. There were so many things going on in him. He was torn form asking her where she lived and his speech at his meeting.  
  
"So, Eve. where do you live?" Kaiba asked 'small talk her into her Exodia.'  
  
"Actually, I'm still finding a place to live. the hotels seem to be all book for long term stays."  
  
"Well, you can stay at my mansion, we have a extra room up stairs next to my room." Kaiba greedily offered.  
  
Eve Raised her Eyebrow.  
  
Kaiba raised his.  
  
" Kaiba, how am I suppose to reach your house when I'm at the other end of town? Will you make me walk?" Eve asked.  
  
"Well, I'll send my Limo go get you when you're done at Mi Mi's café. Here is the number to reach me."  
  
"I never said that I would stay at your house." She raised her eyebrow again.  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"If I must, I hate playing little games"  
  
"Me too." ' Bingo ' he smirked again.  
  
As they reached the café Kaiba began to feel very itchy in hi soaked shirt and remembered that he had meeting to go to. He began to be inpatient with the drivers driving.  
  
"Kaiba, where are we?"  
  
"5-3 blocks for the café."  
  
"You have a meeting don't you?  
  
"Yes"  
  
" I'll walk from here, driver stop here."  
  
Eve got out of the car "Thanks for the ride Kaiba, I'll see you later?"  
  
"."  
  
Then she walked off.  
  
Review. bye *Snore * 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh .@.@  
  
It's raining out side.. Really big Kaibagirl333's mom dropped me off at my house I say  
  
THANK YOU!!!! Well, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 5 rain  
  
The rain had finally stopped. Eve sat in the café drinking her mocha. 'Kaiba is a very interesting person, but never the less in must stick to my job I can't let a man stop me like in the past. After what Sam did, I could never trust another man. Never.'  
  
When she finally got out of the café the sky was till gray with thunder and lighting. First came a blinding flash, then a loud crackle that seem to reach for mile. It sounded like crackling paper. Then after that came the loud boom, that could scare a dog. After a couple of rounds, came the rain again. It was harder this time, this time it looked like power sugar flying everywhere. Eve tried to go back but she was stuck. The café was already 20 blocks away. She looked everywhere for salvation. Then she spotted a bank and went over.  
  
After a couple of minuets she finally decided that it wasn't going to stop and gave Kaiba a ring.  
  
(In the middle of his meeting)  
  
Kaiba sat in his big CEO chair trying to explain to his worker the new dueling disc, when his cell phone rang. It was Eve.  
  
"Eve, how are you?"  
  
"Kaiba I want you-" the guy next to her cut her off when he knocked her cell phone out by accident.  
  
"You what?!" he was hoping she really wanted him.  
  
"Kaiba, um . sorry about that. I need you to pick me up at Domino Bank on Paica St."  
  
"Sure, I'll be right there." He was trying his best to be nice.  
  
"Okay, it's really raining here. bye."  
  
*Click*  
  
*Click *  
  
"Listen, I have to go, I'll have another meeting next week . go home." Kaiba said as he walked out the door. The co-workers stood in silence.  
  
(At the Bank)  
Kaiba walked into the door. Eve was sitting by the bathroom shivering. Kaiba slowly walked towards her and blushed. For a minuet they stood in silence.  
  
Eve gazed at him.  
  
Kiaba gazed at her.  
  
Eve raised her eyebrow  
  
Kaiba raised his  
  
Eve raised her other one  
  
He raised his other on too. (Both a freaky sight* shiver*)  
  
"So. lets go."  
  
" Where is the limo?"  
  
"Filling up on gas."  
  
Kaiba and Eve walked out side in to the powdered rain. They walked into the park and sat under the town's largest umbrella as they shivered for warmth.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm cold," Eve, said as she gazed coldly of into space.  
  
"." Kaiba handed her his jacket 'great.'  
  
"Thanks." She shivered as the wet wind pushed her black oak hair one way, then another.  
  
* Ring Ring *  
  
" Hello?" Kaiba grimly answered.  
  
"Sir, I'm so sorry I can't find you." His Limo driver replied in a very scared and pale tone.  
  
" Where at the park next to the bank." Kaiba said.  
  
Eve walked out into the rain and pulled Kaiba along.  
  
He listened to the sound of her clicking heals as she took steps on the gray sidewalk. After a couple of minuets, he heard his favorite limo purr toward them. When the driver finally stopped besides them Kaiba signaled Eve to go into the limo, and then he followed.  
  
"Eve do you know why I love this Limo?" Kaiba Questioned out of the blue.  
  
"No, actually I don't tell me."  
  
"Because she's like a cat, I can hear her purr when ever she is near. Her lean body is long and ready to strike."  
  
"Oh, you think it's a cat?"  
"No, like a cat."  
  
"Oh."  
  
When they reached the house, they saw a little figure standing in the doorway.  
  
"Big Brother! Where have you been!? I've been so worried!" Mokuba shouted." And who is that besides you?"  
  
Mokuba took a good look and screamed and passed out.  
  
Review!!! Next chapter my interview with sakurelle! Them after that more with Kaiba and Eve 


	6. chapter6

Diclaimer . I don't own Yu-GI-Oh .. Blah blah blah don't make me feel bad!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Mokuba awoke on the coach were Seto had laid him.  
"Big Brother where are you? Did you see he vampire too?" his head was throbbing.  
"Mokuba I want to meet Eve, she's going to be staying at our house for a couple of months." Kaiba explained to hi little brother as Eve entered the room.  
"Hello I'm Eve, I'm your guest. I'm sorry I gave you such a fright." Eve said, "My mascara was running because of the rain."  
"That's okay, it wasn't you I think I saw a vampire."  
" You- you - saw a-a vampire? How did he look like?" Eve Said unevenly.  
"He- hey! How did you know he was a boy?"  
"Oh, .um I was just guessing." *sigh *  
"Really? Okay I'll tell you what he looked like. he looked like Seto but with blue hair and red eyes."  
Eve's eyes grew wide 'he's found his target. Kaiba'  
"Eve are you okay? I'm sorry I scared you. I must have imagined it." Mokuba apologized.  
"Oh, no Mokuba. I was just thinking about a story I read on the net long time ago."  
Kaiba, who was following the conversation, thought of a story he read on the Internet long time ago.  
  
(The newsletter)  
The residents of Shadows Grave in are morning over a lost child, Evenia Southers. A small family, the Jakens, had just lost a son a week before they're soon to be daughter in law had disappeared. The son had gone out into the night to find out why the dog had been barking, but he never returned. When the family woke up next day they had not noticed that the boy was gone. It was around noon when the girls had came to visit, where they found his pale lifeless body under the haystack. As the investigators searched the body for any signs of struggle they were shocked to find two bite marks on his neck. The residents of Shadows Grave can only say it was a vampire of the girl who was drowned by his bigger brother 7 years ago. His brother, now in prison, is a mental patent at the Nora Ni Mental society. The forests of Shadow Grave are being searched for the girl. Residents of this gloomy town have put up garlic and silver items to keep away any lost souls. After 3 days had passed the body of the son was gone. When the family went to apply garlic paste to the body to preserve the body, they opened the coffin to find the body gone. Now everyone in this rule countryside can only say that he girl is dead and the killer was the dead body. Is this conspiracy true? Or is this a tall-tale with a grave robbery? The answer we'll never know. (End of flash back) Kaiba ran over the newsletter in his mind over and over again. It didn't make since! Who would steal a dead body of a young boy? And the girl how did she look like? Did they find her? The strange thing was that the reporters died before she was able give the second report. She was found beaten to dead with not single ounce of blood in her veins. The police found her shriveled-up naked body lying in her bed. This didn't make since. Kaiba didn't care for it either, but it was a good mystery to solve. In the back of his mind he knew it was important.  
  
Review . ply . bye .. Next chapter the attack. oh..... 


	7. interview with Sakurelle

This the interview with my friend sakurelle. she lives 1.25 miles away.. And goes to the same school... incase anything insulting is said . sorry.  
  
This was done at school. kinda fun. I wrote this. all of this. I'm so proud of my self.. Sakurelle is at her house we're going to a party later.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh, Zelda, or ant thing like that  
  
F: Welcome to my interview.. Heh. I feel foolish.  
  
S: hey I feel stupid talking to you too.  
  
F: * growl * lets just stick with the program! Kay? Before this turns into the WWF smack down. even though I would whoop you so bad, no pill could save you!  
  
S: . ulp (Thinks about pain killers)  
  
F: so Kaibagirl333-  
  
S: IT'S SAKURELLE!!!!! SA-KOR- ELL!!!  
  
F: are ya yell'n at me * glare *  
  
S: um. no  
  
F: so, who do ya like in my story???  
  
S: um. um let me guess. I really wonder. KAIBA OF COURSE!  
  
F: . Kay. wanna know who I like?? * Raise eyebrow *  
  
S: IT BETTER NOT BE SETO!! SETO IS MINE! MINE! MINE!  
  
F: no, it's not him. by the way did you just call him Seto???  
  
S: yeah, why  
  
F: so you and him. um . have some'n go'n on???  
  
S: * blush * (holding nose incase of a nose bleed) no.  
  
F: fine I'll figure it by my self!  
  
S: so who do you like?  
  
F: Joey! Bakura! * Nose bleed after the 2 names. *  
  
S: need a tissue?  
  
F: yes.(grabs a tissue)  
  
S: . I don't think Joeys that cute.  
  
F: glare. *hiss, whack, punch*  
  
S: AHHHHHHHHH- (Three hours later)  
  
S. (Still knocked out. she's chanting) Link is hot, Link is cute, he's for me not for you.  
  
F: I was afraid of this. (Takes of shoes and places feet in front of Sakurelles face)  
  
S: (Smells.) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WHHT IS THAT?!  
  
F: Hey you finally woke up?  
  
S: PUT YOUR SHOES BACK ON AND OPEN THE WINDOWS? CAN'T YOU SEE THE PLANT WILTING???  
  
F: Okie dokie. (Puts shoes back on and opens windows)  
  
S: much better  
  
F: Is there anything going on between you and link?  
  
S: (BLEED) no!!  
  
F: are you sure??? * Raises an eye brow *  
  
S: you know the guy you use to like?  
  
F: yeah? What 'bout jackass?  
  
S: whispers: she really, really hates him.  
  
S: well, I think he like you now.(poor fangs all the guys likes her after she gets over them, it's like the want it when it's gone thing. plus they are to stubborn to tell her they like her. that's why she hate his guts. He did do a lot of bad things)  
  
F: Shut -up .  
  
S: Sorry.  
  
F: .  
  
S: well, do you need some time alone?  
  
F: no I just compress all the pain and hurt into anger or nothing. I never cry like you. I like to keep things bottled up.  
  
S: okay  
  
F: Okay, now my other question. Do you enjoy this interview?  
  
S: huh? What did you say?  
  
S: do you still like "him" anymore?? She should have never asked this .  
  
F: WHY YOU LIL' * WHACK, HISS, PUNCH, KICK, WHACK, HISS - *  
  
S: HELP SOME ONE. I KNOW MY NAME MEAN WATERMELON BUT I HATE TO BE BITTEN!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-  
  
F: THIS INTERVEIW IS GONNA BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTOR. KEEP ON REVIEWING. 4  
  
REVIEWS AND I'LL UP-DATE! * WHACK * 


	8. chapter 7

Disclaimer: Hey I own yu-gi-oh!!! MuHahahahah-  
Yello: * slap! * No you don't  
Mello: okay let's get this straight . you do not own Yu-GI-Oh. you're not smart enough.  
Fangs: okay I don't own it; can't I have a little fun around here? Huh?  
Yello: not with your record and attitude!  
Fangs: * wallows in her own despair in a little corner all by her self *  
  
Chapter number something (I lose count after 6) the attack.  
  
Eve walked up into her room. The stairs creaked under light feet. 'I guess Kaiba never used these stairs before. How old are they? I hope my room isn't dusty.' When she reached her room it had already taken 10 minute to go up stairs and then look at the room number to find her room. She was in front of the red wood with flower when she heard footsteps behind her. Eve waited till the body was behind her.  
  
"Eve, are you okay should I call big brother?" It was Mokuba.  
  
"Sorry Mokuba, I'm just a bit tired. I had no idea this town is so lively," Eve lied to the big haired boy, " tell me is it always like this?"  
  
"Oh, Yes! But it is much more lively when it is not so rainy. Tomorrow I am going to Yu-Gi's grandpa's shop, do you want to join us?"  
  
"Sure! Well, good night."  
  
" Night!" Mokuba smiled and went down stairs.  
  
Eve entered her room. It was, as she feared, dusty and dim. ' Looks like no one has been in this room for at least a year. How can guys be such slobs!' She walked deeper into the room in search of the light switch. As she proceeded to the bed she realized the door had closed behind her and that there was a balcony. This all seemed to familiar to Eve, she knew what was going to happen.  
  
"Eve, how nice to see you sweet heart." A cold harsh voice called to her form behind the curtains.  
  
"." A shiver crowed up and down her spine. 'Mason' she recognized the voice. For years he's been coming after her.  
  
" What? No hello? Your acting as if your dead, wait you are dead!" the muscular, male body leaped on to his pray, Eve. The body began clawing at her flesh, blood oozed out of her cuts. It took great strength to push the body off her self but she managed to escape. But he grabbed her leg and flung her across the room. Her limp body stood up and took a fighting stance. He took his fighting stance. Before long both of the fighters were up in mid air about to collide. When they finally collided the vampire had bitten into Eve, and she had a stake in him lung. Eve open her mouth and screamed. He fell limp on the floor, and then stood up again.  
  
"Welcome to the shadow realm, I believe you know this place." The man chuckled as he pulled the stake out of him chest.  
  
"You idiot! Why here?!" if Kaiba chuckles like this then screw him!  
  
" You belong to me! We to wed to marry me!" he flung the stake at her.  
  
" I will never marry the man who killed me!"  
  
" Why are you mad you're not even a vampire!"  
  
"oh. lets see, you killed me! The n expect me to forgive you!?" with those words she flung her bloody hands into his chest and ripped out his heart. She stood at one end of the room and he stood at the other end.  
  
"I believe this belongs to you." She smirked.  
  
" no! give that back! Master Mason help me!" the pitiful body wailed.  
  
"I'll save you the pain," she threw the heart on the ground and crushed it, "atleat you don't have to see him anymore."  
  
Now she was back in the real world, all there was left was a pile of dust where the body had been.  
  
"Good job Eve, I congratulate you."  
  
"Mason show your face!"  
  
"when the time is right." Review all you want just review. bye! C U next time! 


	9. chaptor 8

Disclaimer:  
  
Fangs: you can't make me! Never!  
  
Mello and yello: oh, yes we can! (Puts Fangs on a head lock) say it! Say it  
  
Fangs: okay! I don't own yu-gi-oh!  
  
Mello: there don't you feel better???  
  
Fangs: no!  
  
Chapter 8 the after math  
  
Kaiba sat in his red leather chair as he ran over his power point 'this is such a waist of time, I should check-up on Mokuba and he better be sleeping.' As he walked down the hallway to Mokuba's room he heard a loud *thump! * from Eve's room. 'I better go check on her, maybe she fell of the bed.' Kaiba ran up the stairs and stopped in front of the door. It had been a long time since he had been up on the 3rd floor. No one really bothered to come here anymore, it was kind of like a storage floor for Mokuba's old toys. Kaiba slowly opened the door, his eyes landed only on a spider in front of his face. As he shoed away the spider he turned on the lights. When the lights came on, Kaiba found Eve fast asleep on the floor.  
  
"She looks like she just had a fight with an Oni." Kaiba chuckled as he picked her of the floor and carefully placed her on the forest green bed. She looked peaceful as her chest raided up and down as she slept. Kaiba continued to watch, as his lips slowly pressed against hers 'she can't say no after this'. Her lips felt like rose petals soft, and moist. When he finally came to he realized that her arms where around his neck and his hands in her hair.  
  
"Kaiba, you never told me you could french so well."  
  
"Eve, actions speak louder than words." Kaiba pulled her closer, but Eve pulled away.  
  
"Get of the bed."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Mokuba's coming." Kaiba got off the bed just in the nick of time.  
  
"Big Brother, there you are! I was looking for you."  
  
"Oh, I was helping Eve get acquainted with this house." Kaiba stuttered hoping the boy wouldn't notice his mistakes in his lie.  
  
"Okay, but can you read me a bed time story?"  
  
"Sure Mokuba." Kaiba sighed.  
  
"Kaiba, were is the bathroom? I want to take a shower." Eve asked Kaiba as he went out the door.  
  
"Oh, um. you can use mine the one up-stairs doesn't work." Kaiba replied.  
  
" Okay."  
  
Review!!! At least one!! Plz review!!!! 


	10. chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Eve stood in the shower letting the calming water run down her back. The water made her sad and happy at the same time, it had been so long since the final days of her youth. Yes, she was still in high school, but her past aged her soul.  
  
'All that blood, why won't go away! I don't want to remember. After Kaiba reminded me of it, it just won't let go of me!' Eve thought as she ran her fingers through her slippery hair. She looked at her hands. She could still image the blood that stained her hands; she could still smell the dried blood. That one bloody day in her past changed her life, and it would never be forgotten. 'Kaiba must have smelled it too.'  
  
"Eve, are you almost done?" Kaiba asked on the other side of the door.  
  
"Not yet!" Eve said trying to not sound so grim.  
  
"Well, your uniform is here, the principal dropped it off. I'll leave it on your bed." Kaiba said as he went to her room.  
  
"Okay Kaiba." Eve responded quietly. She hoped that he would just leave the clothes, not go looking for the cards that he wanted. 'Kaiba, the Exodia Crown is a very powerful card. Especially with Exodias head, but other people want it too. It's no worth all the blood.'  
  
(Eves room)  
  
Kaiba threw the uniform on the he bed. 'Now it's time to look for the card. I wonder how powerful it would be when I get my hands on it.' He went through her suitcase first, and then her hand bag. Nothing was found, only clothes and money. He didn't take her dollars or credit cards; he had plenty in his own pocket. Finally he found her deck holder inside her mini- back pack. He stared at the deck that was in his shaking hands.  
  
'This is it! I will finally set my eyes upon the Exodia crown.' Kaiba flipped swiftly through the deck of rare and powerful cards that glistened in the rooms dimmed light. As he flipped, the Exodia crown fell out and so did 3 Exodia parts that looked liked that they had been aged by water.  
  
"Finally, I see the cards that I have been dreaming of since I was ten." Kaiba whispered to himself as he put the cards back in the deck. Eve would be suspicious if she found the cards missing.  
  
(Shower)  
  
'All that blood shed in my life, and how could he not remember, he only remembers that day when she kill he lover. I still can't get over it. It's been so long since the last days, I guess time aged our love for each other.'  
  
"I'll finish my mission, and then try to make him understand."  
  
(Author: so suspenseful! I wonder who the guy is, and who killed whom! Well, review! Next chapter, more about eve's past!) 


	11. chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't I own Yy-Gi-Oh . wish I did. but I suck at sticking w/ stories.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
Eve stepped on the cool white marble floor that shined brightly beside the mirror wall. Kaiba's bathroom was as big as his living that took up most of the first floor. The walls were covered with pure white paint, with one (The longest) wall as a mirror. The floor of white marble, shined brightly as the 14 lights on the ceiling hanged out of the mouths of 14 blue eyes (in the mouth lies the light bulb.) the shower 3 showerheads hanged the same way. She looked into the mirror and examined her thin body. To her right, her shoulder bared a 3 inch long scar form her early youth. Eve stood in front of the mirror in deep wonder and silence. If that day had never been, how would her life be like?  
  
" * Ring * ring * ring * the phone rang loudly as her mother holding hand held potato peeler went ran to get the phone. (Eve loved her mother very much, especially her long black hair. She wanted hair like her mother when she grew up).  
'Hello the Summers residence? To whom am I talking to' her poised mother asked as a young feminine voice replied (about 21).  
' My name Anne Southers, is Mr. Summers home? I need to ask him about our wedding plans.'  
' Wedding plans? For who?' her mother with a cross vice scowled back as Eve watched for the bathroom.  
'Why for me and him!'  
'I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong phone number. the Mr. Summers that lived here is married.'  
' I'm sure he gave me the right number. it's for Mason summers right?'  
' Yeah the man is named Mason summers and he's my husband!'  
' You must be the crazy maid for the Netherlands. he's told me about you'  
' Maid?!' her mother slammed down the phone just when a certain Mr. Summers came home with his favorite daughter Evenia in his arms.  
'Hello.' her mother with teary eyes glared at her husband. Eve in all her life had never seen her mother angry.  
'Sweetie? What's wrong? Do you want to talk about it?' 'How dare you come in to calm, after all we've done to make our lives better you had to do this!' ' Do what? I'm only 30 minutes late' 'Anne Southers, that's what' her mother let out the rest of her tears,' how can you do this to us!' 'I did it because I can you worthless bitch!' Mr. Summers pinned her on to the couch as Eve ran to the phone. She stopped by her own sister Evenia who had a chilling smirk. ' I was hoping you and mother would leave us. our new other is perfect and great seducer.' Evania said as Eve watched her mother get stabbed by the potato peeler by her own maddened father that had stripped most of the cloths away. 'Evenia lets go.Eve if you tell anyone, I'll come back to kill you.' The man jumped the window and disappeared into the back night. 'M-Mommy?' eve cried out form the kitchen; she stared at her mother's wounds as her tiny toes walked overto the limp body. The lamp had been knocked over, but no darkness could cover her mother's half skinned face. 'MommmmmmmmY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' the tiny blond haired girl cried as she knelt down beside the body she let her face plunge into her mother's chest. 'mommy, why? Mommy come back to me! Wake up! Please.' A few hours later she woke to find herself in the same room of the death being held by the neighbors. The neighbors herd the scream and came over to check on the girl. They the man was evil and uncontrollable. When they reached house they found the girl crying and sleeping, at the same time whispering ' daddy why?' The little blue-eyed boy that the held the lady's hand looked at the bloody walls of the room. The carpet soaked with fresh blood. The smell stained the girl's skin and dry bits blood covered her face and hair."  
  
Eve looked at the scar on her shoulder; she had done that to herself at the orphanage to try to imagine her mother's pain. She knew no matter what she does her pain could never compare to the pain her mother felt in her heart. Kaiba stood by the door of his room thinking about the newsletter that Mokuba reminded him of. The Eve's last named sounded to familiar. It brought him peace and terror at the same time.  
' Why do keep thinking of blood when I see her? I see blood on the Exordia's Crown, like a curse.'  
  
Eve rapped herself in one of the many Kaiba Corp towels that Seto owned. She walked lightly our the bathroom, while collecting her cloths that lied on Kaiba's bed. She looked around her she was lost there was 3 doors that were all painted blue.  
' Now were do I go?'  
" Looking for a way out?" Kaiba asked.  
"Yes."  
" That way." Kaiba pointed to the door in front of her.  
"Thank you." Eve Walked back her room.  
  
Read and Review! Thanks to all that review my story! 


	12. chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. if I did, you wouldn't see this disclaimer! . Maybe I should erase this . nah! I'm too lazy. Happy Chinese New Year! Monkey! So much schoolwork to do! I have a project on Lewis and Clark. Not that much fun..  
  
Eve chapter 11  
  
Eve walked out the room as quietly as she. They say that a Lepercuen can hear even the slightest sound, but Eve could have tricked them. Kaiba had to look at her to make sure she was out his room. Eve walked slowly up the stairs clutching her cloths that were entirely wet due to her soaked arms. She could still feel the hot water that pierced her skin. He loved the heat of the water. It made her feel pain that she couldn't cause. Like the pain her mother couldn't cause. The stairs crept ghastly under her pale, hello kitty cuteness feet.  
Kaiba looked once more at the door where eve had exited. There was something about her worried face that reminded him of his past. Some thing in his past that he knew was important, but yet he did not comprehend. If only he knew. Kaiba sat on the side of his bed taking off his shirt, unbuckling the buttons one by one as if each button was a bullet that echoed when it was unleashed. The silence of his movements could not match Eves figured motions that still haunted his brain.  
  
"There is something particular about the girl." Kaiba told himself as he took off the rest of his garments and headed for the shower.  
  
Kaiba stood his shower room and turned on the water. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSssssssssssssssssssssss- hot boiling water soaked his naked and muscular body.  
  
"What th-! " Kaiba hissed as he jumped out of the way of the showerheads. The steaming water burned his shoulder light red. Kaiba, now furious, grabbed his white towel with the KG mark on the top right hand corner.  
  
"How in the world did she get the water on such a high temperature!" he hissed as he touched his red skin that stung. Kaiba maneuvered slowly and cautiously to the first aid cabinet that hung behind the door of his toilet room so that would not touch his burn. He shuffled through the cabinet to find a temporary pain reliever for burns. He looked again over and over, only find bandages, protection, tooth paste, tooth brushes, rubbing alcohol, ear swabs, chap stick hair brush that he only used twice, head ache medicine, eye drops, floss, and a gold chain with a clover charm. Kaiba grabbed the chain, and held it next to his smooth chest.  
'This belonged to Eabe (Eh-B); she was my only friend that understood my ideas. I promised her that I'll keep her safe, but I couldn't. That day she left my house she gave me this. I remember her face and her golden hair that curled perfectly as mother swung her around in the park. I don't remember why she stayed with us, but I know it was something very horrible.'  
Kaiba looked at the clover and opened the golden clasp. In side was a strand of golden hair she had given him to keep because she couldn't find a picture small enough for the clover. He took out the golden strand and felt it between his fingers as he ran his finger up and down the strand. He loved her so much, yet now the love was only a memory.  
"'Mom?' Seto walked into his parents room where his mother stayed, ' I'm goanna marry Eabe when I grow up!'  
'Well is that so? You don't know what your saying you little kindergartener! You haven't seen her in 3 years now!'  
' I know but I promised her that I'll protect her'  
'Well good luck!' Seto's mother said to her son that bravely stomped out of the room.  
' You still can't say her name right.'"  
*~* Eve's Room *~*  
  
Eve sat on the edge of her bed slipping on her clothes slowly and cautiously. Her cloths could hold a deadly bug that Mason planted. The white silk nightdress that belonged to her mother glittered in the lamplight. After doing her dress, she took out a comb and combed her hair slowly so that she wouldn't miss a single strand. In her hair she could see a hint of blonde coming out the tips. Eve looked at the light color in disgust as she reached for a pair of scissors.  
  
Eve P.O.V.  
  
I hate this color hair that I was born with. The hair color of my father who betrayed mother and I. Why was I branded with the pain of my youth. No one else I know feels this way. I wan to hold her once again, the empty feeling I felt when I saw kaiba's clear blue eyes. They are dulled by his hatred of the world. Mine are dulled by the pain of my past.  
  
End of Eve's P.O.V.  
  
(Yu-gi's room with Joey) * authors note: this is a Yu-G-I-Oh story. funny, I haven't written about Yu-Gi.*  
Joey sat on the floor as he hungrily ate the last of the ramen.  
"Joey! Calm down! Tristen was only joking that he'll beat you at an eating contest~" Yu-gi screamed. He was worried that Joey was going to die eating ramen.  
"Yeah Joe! I can't beat you so calm down. your scaring the crud out of everyone!" Tristen said as he watched Joey give him a evil eye that meant that he'll kill anyone that gets in his way of food.  
"Fine." Joey set the bowl down as he got up and looked at the night sky. It was still a bit cloudy, but the moon was out. Amazed by the wonder of shiny objects (I.e. moon, clear bra straps, earrings, braces, forks, pencils, rocks, wrappers, and more.), Joey tired to touch the moon. He ended up failing and landing on Yu-gi's grandpa.  
"Better watch where you fall sun. it cold be your doom." grandpa said to Joey. ' um. maybe those words could be useful.' Joey thought. He didn't understand.  
  
(On the roof)  
  
"Oh my, looks like Blondie got himself in quite a fall," a girl chuckled, "isn't that right my dear serenity?"  
"Please don't hurt him! I'll do anything! You can even kill me!" serenity cried.  
" Shut Up! I'm not going top kill you. At least not yet. I need you to lore my ugly bit*ch of a sister into my trap. then I'll see if I'll let you live." A black haired girl hissed into Serenity's ears. Streams of hot fearful tears ran down serenity's face. Who is this girl? What did she want with Joey? Who's her sister? Why did she take her out of the hospital?  
  
```````````````````````````` review! Plz! 


	13. chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own YU-Gi-Oh... if I did I wouldn't have to waste time writing this thing...  
  
To lazy to write fan fiction, unlike Sakurelle... she's addicted, all she talks about is fan fiction... I guess I can't blame her... but I still want to hit her upside the head and tell her to get a life... or at least a man. Through and through, she's pretty cool when she is her self =)  
  
Thanks to all for reviewing!  
  
Right now I'm addicted to my Xanga... Choco_jade7. Go there if you want to. I like that new white flag song... it's really cool.  
  
It's been 2 weeks of writing this chapter. You see, I write FF at night before I go to bed. I don't have that much time. If you ask me why not during spring break? Well I'm to lazy and working on my manga proposal drafts or planning. I never get those done... kim is made at me for not finishing my manga.  
  
Thanks to all who read this... and put up with my slow updates.  
  
*** Chapter 12 ***  
  
Eve awoke to a warm morning as the sun shined through the tall 2 inch glass windows. She stretched and got out of her bed slowly. The smell of warm strong coffee filled her nose and room as Kaiba walked in. He looked the same as yesterday. His hair combed nicely, unlike Eve's hair that flew high and tangled. His face expression looked the same. Everything was the same... even the clothes (AKA school clothes).  
  
"Good morning Eve," Kaiba said as nicely as he could to the pitiful girl that looked like trash, "did you sleep well?"  
  
"Very well, thank you."  
  
"That's great." Kaiba relied as he walked out the door and into the kitchen down stairs.  
  
"HI EVE!" Mokuba screamed with alacrity, "ARE YOU GOING TO SCHOOL TODAY? IF YOU ARE TELL YU-GI THAT I SAID HI AND THAT 'M GOING TO HIS HOUSE AT 5 P.M!"  
  
"Sure Mokuba, anything for you." Eve smiled at the little boy wore his backpack upside down and was ready for school. The intercom buzzed as Kaiba told Mokuba to keep it down and that his limo was here. Mokuba smiled as Eve patted his head and told him to run along. Mokuba did what he was told.  
  
Eve and Kaiba arrived at school in one of Kaiba's many limos. Everyone ohhhed and awwwed still amazed of his wealth. Eve wore the regular attire as the other girls that attended the high school. A short (SHORT) moldy-ish navy-ish blue skirt that revealed half of her underwear, a white top like the other girls (showed major cleavage), her hair was in an unfinished bum, and her make up (no to mention attitude on the side if the teacher tried to bug her).  
  
Joey hanged over the class room as the sun shined brightly in the sun.  
  
"DIS IS'A WAT I CALL GOO' WED'DA!" he stretched as he began to relax as he hanged from the window. "Joey, that's no very safe man," Tristen instructed his friend who didn't listen to him, "by the way have you seen Yu'g?" Just as Tristen finished his question little itty-bitty, tiny- winy, cutsie- wustie Yu-gi appeared. He wore his regular attire, which had been washed and ironed, his hair was freshly dyed and gelled neatly, and he had polished his shoed. On his face he wore a fake face of AT-IT-UDE. "Hey guys!" he said shyly. "Yu-Gi! What did you do!?" both men gawked at the transformed boy. "Do you like it?" Yu-gi blushed violently (he was about to kick himself to death because he did this), "I did it last night" Just when Joey was about to ask why he did it, Eve walked in. Joey turned to Yu-gi who was spazing out with manly lust. Joey watched as Yu-gi walked "coolly" towards Eve, tripped 2 times, she wore a even shorter skirt to Yu- gi (he's so short he has to look up).  
  
"Hey Eve," Yu-gi began, "how YOU do'n"  
  
"What?"  
  
"How YOU do'n"  
  
"Fine, I guess," Eve said awkwardly, "who are you?"  
  
Tristen and Joey watched as Yu-gi tried to collect himself. "Oh, muh-my name is Yu-Gi Motto..." Yu-gi grumbled some colorful word under his breath and blushed like a rose with miracle grow.  
  
"Oh, hello Yu-gi," she said, seeing how much she embarrassed him. ' Could this be the Yu-gi I'm looking for? How can a measly boy own the all powerful Exodia?'  
  
"So Eve," Joey butted in to help his best friend, "are ya single? Do ya like short men?"  
  
"Uh...well I am single," Eve began as she noticed the shiny star yes of Yu- gi's boy like hope brighten, "actually I never really dated a short guy before."  
  
"Will you like ta-!" Yu-gi began, but Tristen came and kicked him in the back of the knee and dragged him out of the room.  
  
(outside)  
  
"Are you nuts? She looks like a frigg'n vampire!"  
  
"well... she looks normal to me... did you she her cleavage?" Yu-gi drooled on (A: you little perv!) "@%#^$&$&#%!@$!@$ Yu-gi! At least don't act so desperate!"  
  
"yeah....=_= ... where's Joey. I bet he can tell you how cute she is."  
  
"Joey?! Did we leave him?" Tristen freaked out and popped his head back in to see Joey and Eve having a nice conversation.  
  
"have'ya seen the city yet?" Joey asked her.  
  
"No, I haven't had anytime to go around," Eve said nicely 'he's kind of cute', "do you know a boy named Mokuba?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He told me to tell you and some one else hi."  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Joey feeling comfortable talking to her and gaining manlike confidence, "would'cha like for me show ya around?" Yu-gi's face turn red with anger and stomped up to Joey, "JOEY! How dare you Jonouchi! You loser! Traitor! Moron! I'm goanna kill you! You! Person who is taller than me and I have no chance if I pick on you; so I'm goanna go kill some ants with magnifying glasses! I just made a butt out of myself in front of the girl I like and you caused it," Yu-gi took a breath with his blue face and turned to Eve, "how can you like this person! I though you were better than this! (Nicely) will you go out with me?"  
  
Eve looked at him with one eye cocked, "what?"  
  
"Will you go-" Tristen kicks Yu-gi on the back of the other knee and carries the collapsed Yu-gi out the door while Joey follows them. Inside the classroom the students could here the argument between the angry shortie, confused blonde, and ugly haircut referee.  
  
"Okay guys, lets try to make this clear," Tristen grunted as he tried to hold back Yu-gi, no one had seen Yu-gi this angry.  
  
"Yug, I don't see wat'ya mad at me'fo?"  
  
"I'll tell you!" Yu-gi hissed as she tried to swing a punch at Joey but missed by 1 ½ of a foot.  
  
"Woooh! I just'a asked'er if sh'e wan'd to see da town!"  
  
"Oh, yeah like I'm going to believe you!" just them Yami awoke and realized what had happened, "Joey! I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
"You know what?" Tristen began as he knocked Yami and Yu-gi senseless, "SHUT UP!"  
  
"Ya 'kno, for a calm person... he must 'a ate something wrong. I don't want Eve, I just woanna be nice." Joey said as he took another look at him and walked back in. When he walked in everyone was on the ground by the door listening to their conversation. The only 3 people who were not the ground scrabbling up were Kaiba who was working as usual, and Eve who was being lectured on not wearing make up like a "slut", according to the teacher (the third person).  
  
"In this fine institution, we do not allow this stand in our records. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes sir, I understand. I will go and remove the make up."  
  
"You better! And make it quick!"  
  
"I herd you!"  
  
"WhAt?!?!?"  
  
"I said I herd you!" Eve smirked at the teacher who was huffing with madness. Joey tried very hard not to burst in laughter and tears.  
  
"MISTER WHEELER *hiss* DO YOU WANT ANOTHER DETENTION?"  
  
"N-no sensei * laugh * cough * Makinogawa * laugh *," He fell on the floor holding his sides and laughing, "you must" laugh "forgi-"laugh "forgive me!" and another fit of laughter. The class began at the first bell and everyone was doing their deskwork. There was math review for the exam next Tuesday, history of Japan's war era, the brainteasers, and a few pages of English. Usually sensei took them as completion grade, but the was mad and wanted to seek revenge on the students. Tristen who sat in front of Joey was copying off of Tea and Joey was copying off of him. Yu-gi sat behind Eve and drew doodles of him stabbing Joey and Eve running to him for being a fool. He was surprised to see himself this violent, he was usually a calm person. Eve kept her face down she didn't feel right without her makeup. No one saw her face and sensei kept on looking at her to try and see if she had her slut face on.  
  
(Lunch)  
  
Yu-gi sat far away from his newly found foe, exactly one person away from Joey. Tristen satin the middle just incase war breaks out and Yu-gi is the one who starts attacking people. Joey still didn't get why yu-gi was so mad about him asking Eve if she wanted to go see the town with him.  
  
"Aw man! They ran out of Cream bread!" Joey mopped on the table chewing effortlessly at a slice of pepperoni pizza that the school made with their "great "chiefs, "some one must have been really hungry for cream bread to buy it all!"  
  
"Joey, just what ever you do no not look on the other side of me" Tristen warned.  
  
"Why?" Joey looked at Yu-gi. Yu-gi had a whole tray of Cream bread and was trying to gobble down a loaf at a time.  
  
"Yu-gi !ya li'l rottden- I'm go'n to kill ya! No one takes ma'food!"  
  
"Wooh! Stop it you guy!" Tea pops her head in, "remember we're all friends and we should not fight over food or women, unless it's me." Eve sat at a table all by herself eating her lunch, she felt guilty for the trouble she caused.  
  
(after school)  
  
Yu-gi glared at Joey and Eve as they exited out the "fine institution." 'she should be mine! couldn't he see that I got to her first?'  
  
"Joey, do you mind if Yu-gi comes with us?" Eve looked up at Joey with her makeup-less face, she was even hotter than ever. Joey's heart skipped a beat, never in his whole life had he someone that could make him drool like a dog (food is not a person.) he wanted to make out wither right then and there.  
  
"Sh-sure, sure-sure he-e cans cum- I mean come."  
  
"Okay!" Eve walked to Yu-gi, "Yu-gi? Would you like to some with me and Joey?"  
  
"SURE! I'D LOVE TO!" Yu-gi instantly cheered up and followed Eve, 'she's got a nice butt... * drool *'  
  
this was a leading chapter...some thing to help ppl to understand the next one.  
  
Please review! 


	14. chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh (kind of a no brainer)

Sry I haven't updated for a long time

Joey, Yu-gi, and Eve (in that order from left to right) walked evenly into Domino Square. People clustered into mini groups that scattered everywhere. From the coffee café to the game shops to the Bella Amore clothe shop. _What a strange place...everyone could be with anyone but they chose to stay away for each other…they take being with the people that they love in such advantage…_Eve thought.

"Eve would you like anything to eat?" Yu-gi asked politely. It was most obvious question that could come out of his mouth, but mentally hr hoped for a "no" because he had left his money at home. Eve didn't answer; instead she walked into a game shop and disappeared.

"Hey-a Wait for us!" Joey stumbled after her and he disappeared. Yu-gi was left behind. He, himself, was still waiting for an answer, not noticing that he was alone. After a while he noticed that he was alone.

_What a perfect prey, all alone a helpless...not even your pharaoh powers can help you now for this is a game in which only I have the card…_the perfectly blended figure thought to herself. Soon she would have all she needs through him. He will be the perfect lore.


End file.
